Un ange gardien
by Maria Jack
Summary: Dernière bataille, un mort à déplorer, la fin d'un temps le début d'un autre. Aragorn/Legolas, mais en mode guimauve triste.


Diclaimers : Tout le monde appartient à Mr Tolkien à qui j'adresse mes plus grandes félicitation pour son oeuvre.

Pairing : Legolas/Aragorn

* * *

><p>« Ci-gît Gimli, fils de Gloïn, nain vaillant et ami d'exception, sans présomption de race, émouvant quand il parlait en nostalgie et de ceux qu'il aimait, fort quand ces derniers avaient besoin de lui »<p>

Legolas, agenouillé devant un amas de terre couverte des fleures blanches, finissait de tailler dans la roche ces quelques mots. Alors qu'il écrivait le dernier mot, sa main dérapa, et il s'écorcha le doigt. Il l'observa quelques instants, et les larmes commencèrent alors à ruisseler, comme si cette coupure bénigne fut le déclencheur de ses pleurs. L'Elf tenta de freiner le flot de ses sanglots en sentant la présence d'Aragorn derrière lui.

« J'ai vécu heureux si longtemps dans la forêt Noire, loin de l'horreur du monde… Loin de la mort… J'en avais presque oublié son existence avant que cette communauté ne soit forgée…

Legolas…

Vous feriez mieux de vous éloigner Aragorn. Depuis quelques temps, toutes les personnes qui me sont chères meurent une à une… D'abord Gandhalf… Malgré sa résurrection… Puis Boromir… Et maintenant, celui que je considérais comme mon frère…

Ce n'est pas de votre faute, murmura le rôdeur en se mettant à la hauteur de son ami.

Au début, les préjugés de race nous séparaient… Mais en se rapprochant… A chaque bataille, on veillait discrètement sur l'autre, et on s'inquiétait mutuellement… On avait des projets pour après cette guerre. Ensemble. Il avait accepté de visiter Fangorn avec moi. Et je lui avais promis de l'accompagner au gouffre de Helm, pour qu'il y admire une fois de plus les mines. Et maintenant… »

Aragorn passa son bras autour du coup de l'Elf plongea sa tête dans son épaule, continuant son monologue.

« Je lui ai ouvert mon cœur, il m'a ouvert le sien… J'étais fasciné qu'un corps aussi petit puisse cacher un cœur et un esprit aussi grand. Et il m'a dit ne pas en revenir qu'un Elf pouvait se montrer plus amical qu'un Orque. Legolas rit un peu, dans un murmure étouffé de nostalgie.

La guerre est finie maintenant… Frodon a détruit l'anneau… Et Gimli, il repose en paix…

En paix… Qu'en savez-vous ? Et si son âme était tourmentée ? Si les regrets dévoraient tout son être ? Qu'en savez-vous, Aragorn ? S'emporta le prince Vertefeuille.

Vous avez raison, je n'en sais rien. Mais il y a une chose dont je suis sur : il vous aurait voulu heureux. Jamais il ne reposera en paix s'il sait qu'il vous fait du mal en permanence… Legolas… soupira Aragorn après un instant de silence.

Désolé, je n'aurais pas dû m'emporter, vous… »

Il ne finit pas sa phrase : tout son corps tressaillit, sa respiration devint saccadé, hachée par ses pleurs. Devant se spectacle, Aragorn ne put rester de glace. Il saisit délicatement le visage de l'Elf, le releva et posa doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Après quelques secondes à peine, il les retira.

« Gimli était un frère pour vous, je ne le remplacerais jamais. Mais si vous ne pouvez plus le suivre lui, suivez-moi. Laissez-moi une chance de vous faire vivre le bonheur que Gimli espérait tant pour vous. Laissez-moi vous aimer, et je vous ferai m'aimer en retour. »

Devant le non refus de Legolas, Aragorn sella une nouvelle fois leur bouches ensemble. Il sentit deux choses qui trahissaient les sensations de Legolas à cet instant. Les larmes qui inondaient presque leurs deux visages, qui s'estompaient difficilement, comme la fin d'un mauvais temps, avec lequel il faudra vivre. Le sourire, si léger qu'il eut du mal à le sentir, qui se dessinait à peine sur les lèvres du magnifique blond, un nouvel espoir, la renaissance du bonheur dans un monde détruit par la haine, et à reconstruire. Le souvenir de Gimli fils de Gloïn de disparaitra jamais du cœur de son ami Elf, qui chantait souvent ses louanges. Les louanges de celui qui, même dans la mort, lui permit de trouver la joie de vivre.

« Ci-gît Gimli, fils de Gloïn, nain vaillant et ami d'exception, sans présomption de race, émouvant quand il parlait en nostalgie et de ceux qu'il aimait, fort quand ces derniers avaient besoin de lui. Un compagnon de route, un ami, un frère, et même dans sa mort, un ange gardien. »

* * *

><p>Hey ! Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez? Pas trop nul pour ma première fiction du seigneur des anneaux?<p> 


End file.
